What will happen next?
by anieucresentmoon
Summary: Inuyasha and gang are still looking for the shikon no tama and on their quest they come upon a inyoukai and hanyou who's names are Anieu and Alou they end up joining their group and Sesshomaru and a new Hanyou named Mist also join the group with their str
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha although I wish I did but I do own Anieu and Alou hope you like the fic! please R/R!  
  
What will happen next? Chapter one  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were walking in the direction where Kagome had sensed a jewel shard. "Kagome are you sure that this is the direction where you sensed the jewel?" Inuyasha asked. "Positive" Inuyasha and the gang had been walking for about three hours.  
  
"Inuyasha I think that whoever has the jewel shard is moving" Kagome said. "Probably, Kagome you and me well go ahead to see if that person is really moving" "Alright!" Kagome said getting on Inuyasha's back.  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could with Kagome on his back. "Inuyasha I think we are getting close!" Kagome said readying her bow just incase.Inuyasha suddenly stopped. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" "Shhhhhh!" Kagome went quiet holding on to her bow for dear life. Inuyasha had all senses out looking for the source of the sound he heard. "Kagome be ready someone's coming" Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and holding onto her bow.  
  
Inuyasha heard something and was gripping Tetsusaiga's handle. Inuyasha turned his head and saw someone coming toward them. "Inuyasha I think that person has the shikon shard!" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
When the person got a little closer Inuyasha thought that it was Sesshomaru they had a tail and hair as long as Sesshomaru's. "Sesshomaru have you come to take tetsusaiga again?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Whos Sesshomaru?" a female voice asked. "Who are you?" Kagome asked. "Why should I tell you I don't know you!" the voice said.  
  
"If I tell you who we are will you tell us who you are?" "Maybe" "Ok my name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha" "My name is Anieu Lady of The Eastern Lands" said Anieu. Anieu came into the light and Kagome got a good look at her.  
  
She had long white hair with silver streaks. She had silvery-blue eyes, two stripes on her left cheek one on her right. Her kimono was royal blue with crescent moons with little stars next to the moons ( sort of like this (* but the star is lower ) She had a gold Tiara on her forhead. Her tail was black with a few silver streaks on it. She was a little smaller than Sesshomaru but now Kagome knew why Inuyasha mistaked her for Sesshomaru  
  
Kagome looked at Anieu and didn't see any shikon shard. "Inuyasha she doesn't have the shikin shard" Kagome said. "Shikon shard?" Anieu said. "Oh, shikon shard why would I need the power of a stupid jewel? well if you need the shikon shard............ Alou!" Anieu called to someone behind her. "Yes?" came a voice from behind Alou. A young female hanyou walked up next to Anieu.  
  
This hanyou had a blond-goldish color of hair. Her eyes were a aqua color. She had ears like Inuyasha's but smaller and the same color of her hair. Her kimono was a black color with golden stars on the sleeves. She had one stripe on her left cheek none on the other. She was a little shorter than Inuyasha. She had a sword that looked familiar to Kagome.  
  
"Give me the shard of the shikon jewel Alou" Anieu said holding out her hand. "Alright" "Arigato....Here Kagome you can have this!" Anieu said throwing the shikon shard tp Kagome. "Arigato.....Anieu do you and your friend want to join us in our quest for the shikon shards?"  
  
Anieu looked at Kagome confused. "You would let us join you?" "Of course!" "Alright we'll join you .... that is if its okay with Alou" "Its fine with me!" Alou said cheerfully. "Kagome this is my friend Alou Lady of The Southern Lands" "Nice to meet you" Alou and Kagome said at the same time. "Kagome what the hell are you doing they can turn their backs on us and kill you!" "Inuyasha they gave us the shikon shard without a fight don't you think you can be nice for once and let them join us in our quest?!" Kagome snapped. "Keh!" was all Inuyasha said. "Then its settled Anieu and Alou join our group!" Kagome sai d.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Anieu, and Alou walked back toward where they left Sango and Miroku. They found Sango and the others resting in a clearing. "Kagome did you find the shikon shard?" Sango asked running up to her friend but stopped when she saw Anieu and Alou. "Kagome who's that?" "Oh! this is Anieu and Alou, Anieu, Alou this Sango, thats Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara" "Nice to meet you!" Anieu, Alou, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo said in unison.  
  
Inuyasha and the group gathered their stuff and started for Kaede's village. "Anieu when we get to the village I'll introduce you to Kaede-baba okay?" "Hai" Anieu answered. they walked for about two days until they finnaly reached Kaede's village. When they entered the village alot of the villagers stared at Anieu and Alou as if they could attack at any moment.( which they probably can if they wanted to, but they don't) They walked in to a old hut. "Kaede-baba we're back!" Kagome said. Kaede got up to greet her friends. Kaede did not stop when she saw Anieu and Alou.  
  
"Kagome you made it back, did you find anymore shikon shards?" Kaede asked. "Hai, Anieu gave it to us Kaede-baba" "Anieu?" "Oh yeah, this is Anieu and Alou, Anieu, Alou this is Kaede-baba" "Hello" Anieu and Alou said. "Hello....Kagome you and the others must be tired come in and rest" "Arigato Kaede-baba" Kagome said sitting next to Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Miroku. "I still think that we can't trust them" Inuyasha said grumply. "Who?" "Anieu and Alou Kagome just lets them join the group stupid bitch" "Inuyasha would you just trust Kagome opinion" Miroku said. "Why should I Anieu can kill Kagome when we least expects it" Miroku just sighs and says nomore.  
  
"Kaede-baba do you want me to help you clean those herbs?" "hai, please Kagome" Kaede said. While Kagome was helping Kaede Anieu and Alou were playing with Shippo and Kirara. "Kagome I'm so glad that you let Anieu and Alou join our group their fun!" Shippo said happily. "So am I..... Miroku where's Sango-chan?" "Sango went to go get some water for the tea" Miroku said. "Okay...Inuyasha will you get some fire wood for tonight please?" "Hai" "Kagome do you want Alou and I to go find something to eat?" "Yes please"  
  
Anieu and Alou took off to find some meat to hunt.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Well what do you think? Please R/R The next chapter will be up as soon as I get some reviews! Arigato! ^_^ 


	2. AN

An: Hey people sorry I haven't updated my fanfiction but I'm in the process of moving so it might be awhile till I update , but I promise I haven't forgotten. Hopefully I will be able to update in about two weeks. Arigato! ^_^ 


End file.
